Total Drama Island
Teams 'Screaming Gophers: ' Courtney Leshawna Heather Izzy Eva Ezekiel Trent Harold Owen DJ Tyler 'Killer Bass:' Duncan Justin Cody Geoff Noah Gwen Beth Lindsay Sadie Katie Bridgette Cast List Total Drama Island is a Canon that will start some time during December. It will be hosted by Heonzo100x and JRO123. Ezekiel '''will be played by JRO123 '''Eva '''will be played by Rocky XXVI '''Noah '''will be played by Rockerboyalien4 '''Justin '''will be played by LindsayLover11 '''Katie '''will be played by BatmanTDI '''Tyler '''will be played by Alexhouse721 '''Izzy '''will be played by JRO123 '''Cody '''will be played by Alexhouse721 '''Beth '''will be played by LindsayLover11 '''Sadie '''will be played by Drfizwuz997xlol '''Courtney '''will be played by OMGitsGARRET '''Harold '''will be played by JRO123 '''Trent '''will be played by Rockerboyalien4 '''Bridgette '''will be played by BatmanTDI '''Lindsay '''will be played by Drfizwuz997xlol '''DJ '''will be played by Rocky XXVI '''Geoff '''will be played by Heonzo100x '''Leshawna '''will be played by LindsayLover11 '''Duncan '''will be played by DegrassiFTW27 '''Heather '''will be played by Heatherxcodyfan '''Gwen '''will be played by Rj3ful1 '''Owen '''will be played by Heonzo100x Episode Summaries '''Episode 1: '''This is the first episode of Total Drama Island. It introduces Queen Bee Heather, Bossy C.I.T. Courtney, The Nice girls Katie and Sadie, The dumb blonde Lindsay, The bully Eva, The crazy girl Izzy, Loudmouth Leshawna, Loner Gwen, Surfer girl Bridgette, Nerdy Beth, Lovable fat guy Owen, Juvenile Duncan, Party dude Geoff, Nice but scaredy cat DJ, Thr musician Trent, The nerd Harold, The geek Cody, Clumsy Tyler, Pretty boy Justin, Bookworm Noah, and farmer Ezekiel. Chris establishes two teams, the Killer Bass and the Screaming Gophers. They compete in a challenge in which each team must survive a night in the forest. The first team back in the morning wins. The Killer Bass quickly gather food and shelter for the night while the Screaming Gophers run into trouble when Harold gets trapped by a bear and some campers refuse to cooperate. In the end the Screaming Gophers lost and eliminate Eva. '''Episode 2: '''The second episode of TDI started with the both teams talking about the results of both challenges. Courtney said that she should lead the team, but the majority of the team disagreed. Heather then told Courtney they should team up and then Chris told all the contestants, via PA, to get the Arts and Crafts tent. The Challenge was to make a vehicle in 30 minutes that would take a whole team across the island. If the vehicle failed, the team would be automatically disqualified. The Killer Bass create a great kart while the Screaming Gophers are disfunctional once again and fail the challenge because of Ezekiel. At the end, the Screaming Gophers eliminate Ezekiel. '''Episode 3: '''The third episode of TDI began with the teams in stranded islands. The challenge was to escape the island and make it back to camp on time. Both teams started and acted quickly. As soon as the both teams got to the water, they paddled as fast as they could. At the end, the Screaming Gophers won and the Bass had to send somebody home. They sent the perverted and awkward Cody, which was suggested by Geoff and Duncan. '''Episode 4: Episode 5: Episode 6: Episode 7: Episode Dates Every day or episode will be separated into it's own article which are linked below: Elimination Table Key WIN This person was on the winning team WIN This person won individual immunity OUT This person was eliminated LOW This person was in the bottom two, but got the last marshmallow of the night. Category:Run by Heonzo100x Category:Canon Category:Roleplays